Customers of financial institutions (both individual customers and businesses) typically maintain multiple financial accounts at one or more financial institutions. Financial institutions include, for example, banks, savings and loans, credit unions, mortgage companies, lending companies, and stock brokers. A customer's financial accounts may include asset accounts (such as savings accounts, checking accounts, certificates of deposit (CDs), mutual funds, bonds, and equities) and debt accounts (such as credit card accounts, mortgage accounts, home equity loans, overdraft protection, and other types of loans).
In many situations, a user's asset accounts may not be earning the best available interest rate or the user's debt accounts my not be at the most competitive interest rate. It would be to the user's benefit to adjust the funds between different accounts to maximize the interest earned in the asset accounts and/or minimize the interest paid in the debt accounts. For example, a user may have a checking account that pays no interest, but has a high balance. A portion of the funds in the checking account could be transferred to a savings account or other asset account that pays interest on the funds in the account. Similarly, a user with a high credit card balance could save money if a portion of the credit card balance was transferred to a home equity line of credit at a lower interest rate.
If a user identifies funds to be transferred between different accounts, the user is then required to execute the necessary transactions. To execute these transactions, the user may need to visit one or more financial institutions and request the appropriate fund transfers. However, if one or more of the financial institutions is located in a distant town, the fund transfers may need to be processed by check or bank wire. Alternately, the user may execute some of the transactions through an online banking service, if the financial institution supports online banking. However, typical online banking services do not permit the transfer of funds between two different financial institutions. Thus, if a user wants to transfer funds, for example, from a checking account at a bank to a money market account at a stock broker, the user cannot generally execute the transfer using online banking.
Instead, the user needs to withdraw funds manually using, for example, a check and manually deposit the funds in the second account (either in person or by mail). Since the second account may place a hold on the deposit, the actual fund transfer may not occur for a week (or longer) depending on the amount of the check, the policies of the financial institutions, and any delays involved with mailing the check. A bank wire provides a faster method of transferring funds between financial institutions, but is not generally cost-effective for small transfers (e.g., transfers of less than a few thousand dollars), due to the costs associated with the bank wire. For small transfers, the costs associated with the bank wire may exceed the interest savings generated by the transfer.
Furthermore, to execute a particular transaction between two financial institutions that support the online transfer of funds, the user must configure a particular transaction for each possible combination of accounts that may have funds transferred between them. This is tedious and requires the user to remember the differences between the online interfaces at the different financial institutions.
If a user's financial institutions support online transfers of funds, before performing any transfers between two financial institutions that support the online transfer of funds, the user must configure a particular transaction for each possible combination of accounts that may have funds transferred between them. This is tedious and requires the user to remember the differences between the online interfaces at the different financial institutions.
Thus, the systems and procedures available today do not provide a convenient mechanism for transferring funds between accounts at different financial institutions.
The systems and methods described herein addresses these and other problems by allowing a user to transfer funds between accounts at different financial institutions.